


Без страха

by Kaya_kita



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: Рам пытается помочь Кингу справиться со страхом собак
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 7





	Без страха

Двор инженерного факультета не отличался тишиной, иногда и вовсе напоминая рыночную площадь. И если гомон младших, то и дело взрывающийся смехом и визгом, игнорировать ещё получалось, то бубнеж друзей под боком нещадно отвлекал. Кинг уже в третий раз вернулся к прочитанному абзацу, когда на плечо легла чья-то рука. Сидевшие напротив него Босс и Мек с трудом сдерживали смех, а Ти ощутимо ткнул локтем под ребра. Не трудно было догадаться, чье появление их развеселило.

— Крутыш, ты что здесь делаешь? — Кинг обернулся, проигнорировав друзей. — Занятия закончились?

Появление Рама он ощутил так же явственно, как морскую волну, накрывающую разгоряченное солнцем тело: вмиг сбилось дыхание, затем его захлестнул водоворот эмоций — радость, оживление, предчувствие, надежда, — безумный коктейль под названием счастье закружился в бешеном темпе. Губы сами растянулись в улыбке.

Кинг ощутил теплое, уверенное прикосновение к своему запястью.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

Рам кивнул.

— Только полюбуйтесь на эту сладкую парочку! — возглас Босса привлек внимание проходящих мимо студентов. — Вы такие милые, понимаете друг-друга без слов.

Бон демонстративно прокашлялся.

— Между прочим, нонг не проходил наши испытания, — Бон хмуро уставился на Рама, а затем обвиняюще посмотрел на Кинга. — Почему ты начал встречаться с ним до того, как мы разрешили?

Ти, Мек и Босс согласно закивали. Кинг рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, ты не обо мне беспокоишься. Хочешь отыграться за испытание, которое тебе младшие устроили? Идем, Крутыш.

Он встал и только успел убрать книгу в сумку, как Рам потянул его за собой. За спиной раздалось улюлюканье друзей. За последние несколько недель Кинг привык к их постоянным подначкам, в конце-концов, он и сам любил подкалывать Бона из-за Дыана — пришло время расплаты.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — спросил Кинг, когда здание инженерного факультета осталось далеко позади.

Рам продолжал идти не сбавляя темпа. Казалось, он вообще не замечал ничего вокруг. Ни понимающих улыбок других студентов, ни смешков, ни фотографирующих их девушек.

— Крутыш, — снова окликнул его Кинг. — Эй! Ты меня слышишь? Крутыш! Крутыш, не игнорируй меня!

Рам остановился и обернулся.

— Куда мы идем? — тут же спросил Кинг.

— В парк.

— Зачем?

Рам махнул головой в сторону парка и снова схватил Кинга за запястье.

— Да иду я, иду. Не тащи, я не твоя собака. Давай сначала поедим? Я голодный.

Рам ни на секунду не замедлился.

— Да что там такого важного?

— Собака.

Кинг резко остановился и со всей силы потянул Рама на себя.

— С ума сошел?!

Тот обернулся — во взгляде читались и беспокойство, и просьба, и понимание. Молчание Рама звучало громче слов. В нем не было ничего лишнего, размывающего смысл, сглаживающего острые углы, только самая суть, самое важное.

— Он не опасен. — Рам подошел ближе. Теперь в его глазах было столько надежды и одновременно неуверенности, что становилось больно.

Кинг не мог побороть подступающую панику. Когда рядом появлялись собаки, страх менял его. Будто кто-то другой полностью перехватывал контроль. Разум проигрывал мощному выбросу адреналина. Оставалась только действовать: прятаться, спасаться, бежать.

В душе поднималась детская обида. Это не тот образ, который стоило демонстрировать окружающим, и уж точно не то, каким должен был видеть его Рам. Его, как нашкодившего котенка, тыкали носом в то, что он как мог старался игнорировать.

— Зачем? — единственное, что удалось выдавить.

Молчание затянулось, и Кинг решил было, что ответа не дождется, но Рам нахмурился и уверенно произнес:

— Освободить тебя.

Иногда Кингу хотелось, чтобы Рам всё же научился сглаживать острые углы.

***

Рам уверенно направлялся вглубь парка, а Кинг плелся за ним, мечтая прирасти к земле, и мгновенно напрягся, как только услышал лай. Вначале он увидел двух девушек, сидящих на траве под деревом, и только затем рассмотрел крохотный тявкающий комочек у одной из них на руках.

— Эй, это же… Это щенок!

Казалось, Кинг только сейчас снова смог дышать. Иррациональная часть, которая всё так же боялась боли, всё ещё помнила, каково это, когда острые зубы рвут кожу, посылала сигналы паники, но с этим можно было справиться. Всего лишь щенок. Глупый, маленький, толстолапый.

— Этого ты хотел добиться? Чтобы рядом с собакой я почувствовал себя спокойно?

Рам улыбнулся ему, а затем направился к девушкам, приветственно складывая руки. Щенок тут же бросился вперед, виляя хвостом.

***

Кинг всё ещё чувствовал себя окрыленным, когда они с Рамом не торопясь шли домой. Ничего особенного не произошло, но в другой ситуации он вряд ли решился бы чесать собаку за ухом, взлохматить холку, потрогать мокрый нос. На такое ему не хватило бы ни смелости, ни безбашенности.

— Хитро, — Кинг слегка толкнул Рама плечом, — использовать силу страха против страха. Сам додумался?

Рам покачал головой.

— Прочитал.

Кинг представил, как Рам сидит в библиотеке или роется в сети в поисках методов борьбы с кинофобией. Это было одновременно приятно и неловко.

— Только… Крутыш, не надейся слишком сильно. То, что я не испугался щенка, — со взрослой собакой это не поможет.

— Однажды поможет.

— И что ты придумал? Каждый день новый щенок? Уверен, что найдешь столько?

Рам остановился и скептически посмотрел на Кинга.

— Мы будем приходить сюда. Если этот щенок повзрослеет у тебя на глазах, ты перестанешь бояться.

— Но это…

Кинг хотел сказать, что это глупость. Что страх перед собаками — это его проблема и вешать её на других он не собирался. Что это он старший и не просил о себе заботиться. Но единственное, что сказал:

— … это долго.

Во взгляде Рама читалось недоумение.

— Это долго, — повторил Кинг. — Ты что, годами собрался со мной сюда приходить?

Рам кивнул.

Кинг готов был рассмеяться. Они словно дополняли друг-друга: где слабость одного, там сильная сторона другого. А кошмары, разделенные на двоих, пережить, должно быть, проще.

— Но твои собаки пусть по-прежнему сидят в отдельной комнате, — тут же предупредил он. — Слышишь, Крутыш? Даже не думай их опять выпускать. И пойдем наконец-то поедим. Умираю от голода. А ты видел, что эти девчонки нас фотографировали? Наверняка уже запостили...

Рам молча шел рядом, но говорить за двоих для Кинга не было проблемой.


End file.
